A Dark Beginning And An Even Darker Past
by Lanse505
Summary: A story of a duelist, that learns the truth about his destiny.
1. A Dark Beginning

"Everyone Look at the amazing match between the duel monsters creator Maximillian Pegasus and the Amazing rookie Ace Sabarame" Says the commentator with a strong and vibrant voice.

Ace draws a card quietly and smile, "This was a good match but I have to end it here and now, I activate the spell card known as Raigeki, it destroys all your monsters and leaves your field wide open", Ace smiles and looks as he destroys Pegasus final defences.  
>Ace points at Pegasus, "This was a good match and you have fought valiantly but now it is your end, Attack "Shadow Warrior Raz'ul" From the shadows appears a dark warrior who strikes with his might 2900 attack points and makes Pegasus last 2000 life points to 0.<p>

The crowds start cheering and everyone congratulates Ace on a splendid match, then Ace goes to his lounge, he wonders how he came here in the first place.  
>He starts thinking back to the old days of him living on the street, where he sat and begged for money. He smiles and goes outside to his limo that is waiting to take him to an orphan home where he is giving a speech about his past and his future; he tries to relax on his way there but he senses something is wrong.<p>

Suddenly from out of no where a man is sitting in front of him wearing a key around his neck with an eye on it, Ace looks shocked at the man now sitting in front of him.

Ace tries to call for help but it's no use, the door between him and the driver is soundproof and not even a gunshot would be heard through, the man smiles and takes his key and puts it on Aces forehead and turns it.

Suddenly Ace wakes up like out of a nightmare in a dark alley somewhere unknown, he looks around scared of what happened, was he drugged and robbed. The last thing he remembers was that man and then a bright light and now he's here with a giant headache, he tries to stand up but his legs are like jelly. He slowly walks out on the big open street and he is suddenly hit by the strong sunlight, how did happened that it suddenly is morning when it just was night when he was going in his limo. He looks out; everyone is dressed in rags and pieces of cloth.  
>He started slowly moving out on the busy street, when he stood there suddenly he noticed he was dressed in rags and cloths also.<p>

He got more and more scared of what happened he ran up to a person and asked, "Excuse me what day is it?" The woman he asked turns around and looks at him and answers him in some language he doesn't understand. He runs to another person and he answers in the same language. Suddenly everyone on the street starts moving away and opens so something or someone can get through, Ace turns around and there stands a 2 big men with spears and behind them are there a big elephant with a big box with curtains, and inside it there is someone. Ace looks at the two big spear men, "can you please help me please" says Ace in a desperate attempt to make them understand.  
>The men says something he don't understand then they both hit Ace in the head with the bottom of their spear and Ace falls to the ground and passes out.<p>

He starts dreaming about duel monsters hunting him down and trying to kill him, he screams and screams but they only keep coming more of them.

Ace wakes up screaming and he starts looking around, he is in a big bed with silk curtains around it.

He slowly rubs his head where he was hit by there spears, "seriously what's happening here". He looks around at the things around him, they look antique and expensive.

Ace moves the curtain a little and sees a nothing but 2 guards, he sighs and leans back and feels something behind him.

He turns around and sees a young girl next to him, that slowly opens hers eyes and smiles.  
>Ace starts blushing madly and panicking, he looks at her and she sits up and kisses him on his cheek.<p>

"Good morning Zet'em", she slowly leans forward and kisses him his lips. When she kisses him everything starts flickering and he is suddenly in a long and large corridor with lots of doors.

"What's happening here!" the mysterious man stands at one of the doors in the end of corridor.

He waves at Ace and goes in through the door, "Eye wait!" Ace starts running after the man and suddenly he stops when one of the doors beside him opens, in the door stands him as a child.

Ace looks at the boy then suddenly a dark hand grabs him and pulls him through the door where the boy is standing and a white strong light hits him.


	2. The Making

The little boy stands up but gets kicked down by some older boys, the older boy's starts kicking and beating him up.

"That's what you get for saying your going to be the next duel master, everyone know that only someone strong can become a master" they keep kicking him and beating him up, after a while they stop and look down on him.

"With that deck of yours and without any strength you will just be a little weak kid" suddenly a couple of headlight on a car starts and they can hear a voice, "Oi, what are you kids doing over there!".

The oldest of the boys get scared "let's scram", a young man in a black suit runs up to the hurt little kid on the ground.

"Oh poor little thing, lets get you somewhere safe" the man carries the boy to his car, the boy looks up at the man with his swollen eyes, he sees the figure of a very young man in his early 20s, more then that he can't see.  
>The man puts him down in the backseat and drives away with him; the boy looks at the man and smiles.<p>

The man smiles and stops at a red light "my name is Alexander do u got a name?" he looks back at the boy and smiles, the boy have already fallen asleep.

The next day the little boy wakes up and looks around, he is lying on a couch with a strange woman holding him, "e-excuse me" he pokes at the woman's nose.

She wakes up and yawns, "oh you're awake".

She smiles and yells: "Alexander! He's wake" suddenly the man from earlier comes in to the room and smiles, "so you're wake now".

The kid slowly nods and his stomach starts growling, "Why did you help me?" the man smiles and looks down at the boy, "because you should help others".

Alexander goes away and gets a chocolate bar and gives it to the boy, "here you go, eat it slowly".

The boy starts eating like he hasn't eaten in forever; he eats like crazy and he love it

"Thank you sir!" he smiles and keeps eating.

Alexander looks at the boy, "so what's your name?", the boy swallows the last piece of chocolate and smiles "my name is Ace".

Alexander pats the boys head, "well that's a nice name" he smiles at the lady, the lady kisses Aces cheek and Ace gets thrown violently thrown out of the room and in to the long hallway again and even further away then he was earlier.

"Seriously what's going on, and why did that just happen", the mysterious man stands in front of Ace.

"Sorry for me not tell you who I am, I am Shadi. I am the wielder of the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale, I am here to see if you really are the one chosen to wield the power of my Millenium Key" Ace don't understand anything he just nods, "why did you bring me here" says Ace with an empty face.

Shadi smiles and pats his head, "to show you who you really are" he smiles and moves his hand toward on of the doors and it opens.

"This time you will learn your real name", the door shows a couple of pyramids being built and then suddenly a dark hand grabs Ace and pulls him through the door.

Shadis voice echoes, "be careful of the man called Bandit King".


	3. The Deal

Ace comes back to when the mysterious girl kisses him on his lips; she smiles and looks at him. "Good morning Zet'em, my good friend", he looks at her blushing and scared because she speaks English.

He gets out of the bed and looks at her, "who exactly are you!" the girl gets shocked and starts crying. "Don't your remember me Zet'em, I am Isis your Queen and master!" he doesn't understand anything he just smiles, "princess? You must be mistaking me for someone else lady" he starts walking backwards. Until he hits the reeling of a balcony, he turns around and sees 3 giant pyramids being build and a sphinx, his eyes widen and he screams out "What's happening here!" The girl runs out to him and hugs him from behind so her breasts are pushed toward his back.  
>"Zet don't be silly, you know what this is silly" he looks around and it looks like Egypt and the scorching sun only strengthen that fact, he looks at here "how did I end up here?" She smiles and kisses his chin, "don't you remember you where hit by my guards and you where taken here, you where mumbling something about monsters and Zet'em something.<p>

He doesn't understand he just nods, the girls smiles softly and starts pulling in his arm.

"Come on let's go, dad wants too meet you", he looks at her "your dad?" she pulls him to the big golden room with a man on a throne "yes my dad the king Atem" she says and smiles.  
>The shadow of a thin and tall man covers him from the throne, the man stands up and points at the boy with the millennium scale.<p>

"Who are you boy", his face aren't showing because of the strong sun from behind the throne.  
>Ace looks at him while everyone else bows, "I am Ace Sabarame and I don't really know what I am" he is interrupted by the king holding the Millennium scale towards him, "your word will be weighed against the feather of truth". The scale starts glowing with an intense light stronger the sun glaring in the room, suddenly it stops shining and the pharaoh smile and looks at him.<p>

"I am sorry for this strange" he waves his hand and guards grab him and drags him to the prison and he can hear the girl arguing with her dad when he is dragged away.

About half way to the prison the guards suddenly let go of him and throw him to ground, "boss would like to talk to you kid".

He looks at them kind of scared, "who are your leader?" from the shadows walks a dark man with a ring around his neck and spiky hair "I am their leader, my name is Bakura the Bandit King".

The man smiles at Ace, "and you will help me with kidnapping the princess and killing Atem" he smiles and plays with a dagger.

Ace looks at him kind of confused of what's exactly happening right here, "I don't really understand what I can do exactly".

Bakura smiles and looks at him, "the girl is fond of you; you will use that to your advantage to get her to us so we can use her for ransom".

Ace looks at the man and tries to smile, "what do I get in return?" he asks and ponders.

Bakura pats the ring around his neck, "I know your little problem and I can fix that".

"Really? How do you know?" Ace says without even thinking and the bandit king nods in return. Ace smiles and runs away, "I will do my best Bakura!" he disappears around the corner, and Bakura starts laughing "that kid doesn't even know what he is going to die does he" Bakura keeps laughing and smiling.


End file.
